Empty Man
by Shower of Spades
Summary: She had taken everything from him. He now had to realize how to get it back. First fanfiction. Nejiten. Please Review.


Neji stood in a valley that from time to time it gave an ominous feeling, a dreadful place where memories ended, and pain, sorrow and grief began, the Konoha reason for that he stood there with a look of pain and grief plastered on his face was that he was observing the tombstone of his dead teammate Tenten. He blamed himself for her death. He had let his loved one die even though he wouldn't admit that he loved her of course and he could have swored that she was happy when she had said her final words.

_Flashback: _

_Neji sped through the forests with his Byakugan looking for Tenten. He had then spotted her in the ground weak and limp, nearly dead and with dead enemy shinobi surrounding her. He was terrified when he saw how badly injured she looked so he rushed to her and in seconds he got to kneeled besides her to pick her up and rush to the nearest hospital in any village he could find, but just as he was going to pick her up, her eyes opened and she began to say: _

"_I love you, Neji, and yet…. I hate you. I waited for you to save me and you came just too late….. I feel so disappointed in you and sorrowful you didn't come for me. I know you love me and that I had everything that belonged to you. Now I will soon go to heaven and leave you nothing but an empty man and there is nothing that you can do about it. What will you do to stopme from taking away everything that rightfully belonged to you, you never wanted to give and will never reclaim again? I'm sorry….." said Tenten smiling sadly and bitterly. _

_And then Tenten's eyes closed as she went to sleep in slumber forever, never to open her eyes again. She left him just as she said, an empty man. _

_End of Flashback_

She took his heart, his soul, feeling everything that made Neji into what he was today. Just a few years ago he had realized what life was about. It was about creating destiny with your own hands just like his father had said and now he had lost everything he all ever believed in. He had thought about what she had said: When your loved one dies, everything that made you who you were…. It instantly disappeared into the cryptid realms and the only way to retrieve it was to follow it. But if you can't… start anew, which everyone knew it was so hard to do so. But the hidden result of it all was that in the end, none of it never even mattered.

That was when he realized that when you love someone, that person forever holds whatever made you who you were and when you lose that person, everything disappears along with that person. Everything is buried under the Earth and marked with a tombstone that symbolizes the loss of your loved one, leaving a feeling of emptiness washed all over you that eventually leads you to be drowned in your tears and failure.

There are times when you can reclaim yourself and move on… but others just follow themselves until they are at death's door. There it is impossible to go back. You die. You died to reclaim the person that you were truly and regain your loss, but then there will be someone else to follow you until death's door where returning back will be impossible is realized. You live for others, you die for yourself and living for yourself, you die for others. It is all a chain that continues forever which cannot be ever broken. In the end everyone lays dead.

Neji couldn't take it anymore. He was lost forever. He needed to find himself again. His hand slowly reached for his pocket and took out a kunai. His subconscious mind had been walking towards the death door, walking with fear and then he saw there was no turning back. He entered knowing that someone soon will follow. It was all a chain. He died an empty man covered in his own blood and failure. He had no need to cry.

_Few days later somewhere else away: _

Hiashi was sitting in a chair looking at his nephew's record with no emotion whatsoever. He then tossed the papers into the shredder. There was no need for them anymore. He died to serve as an example for others. His empty death was good for something, at least.


End file.
